This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfortytwo’. The new variety was first hybridized in 2001 and selected in 2003 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘PL264YB’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ is characterized by large fruit with black skin.
The seed parent is ‘90P-059’ (unpatented), and the pollen parent is an unknown plum in the breeding population. The parent varieties were first crossed in March of 2001, with the date of planting of the progeny being February 2002, and the date of first flowering being February 2003. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2007, by budding.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘90P-059’ (unpatented), in that the new variety has black skin while ‘90P-059’ has yellow skin.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ has a similar ripening time as ‘Black Amber’ (unpatented), but the fruit diameter is larger at 70 mm perpendicular to the suture, while ‘Black Amber’ is about 60 mm. The new variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ has a similar ripening time as ‘Hiromi Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,858), but the skin is black colored compared to ‘Hiromi Red’, which has red skin.
The new variety ‘Suplumfortytwo’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding.